


Free To Be You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, david comforts him, neymar is upset about david and james, neymar wearing david's shirt, post columbia match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you’re convincing when you wanna be.” </p><p>Neymar smiles, burying his face in the bare chest of his lover. “I try,” He says. “If I wasn’t a footballer I reckon I’d be an actor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free To Be You and Me

“You know, you’re convincing when you wanna be.” 

Neymar smiles, burying his face in the bare chest of his lover. “I try,” He says. “If I wasn’t a footballer I reckon I’d be an actor.” 

David snorts. Neymar, an actor. No matter how hard he tries to imagine it he can’t, the only image that pops into his head is the younger holding trophies and scoring goals for their team. 

“Oh, come on, I’d be great in one of those soaps as the guy dating the cheerleader and always being surrounded by girls.” His tone is teasing, David can tell, and even if it wasn’t, Neymar’s made it clear he only wants him. 

David sighs, hand combing through Neymar’s hair. Neymar looks up at him, eyes shining with mirth and purrs happily. “Right. And then they find out he’s gay and has been eyeing the nerdy boy everyone makes fun of.” 

With one arm around his waist David switches the other to stroking his cheek, he knows Neymar enjoys it. “Just for the record, I am not gay,” Neymar holds his wrist, thumb making circular motions. “I guess you could say I’m David-sexual.” 

He leans in closer and and gives David a peck, before getting up and searching for his clothes. He finds them easily but only puts his boxers on, covering his upper half with his boyfriend's larger shirt. 

David is still on the bed watching him, though with the same heated stare from the day before. They don’t have time because they have training; their match against Germany is only two days away, they must be prepared. Neymar can’t play since he fractured his vertebrae but he still goes and observes from the benches. 

“What will the guys think if I arrive wearing this?” He spins, letting David see the large 4 on his back along with his name. 

David bites his bottom lip. “Nothing,” He says. Neymar wearing his clothes is something he always appreciates and if they didn’t have to hide their relationship then he would gladly encourage him to do it more often. One day Neymar will wear it in public, when everyone knows who he belongs to. “It’s not like we’re the only ones who swap shirts.” 

Neymar suddenly deflates, expression contorting from content to dejected. 

After leaving the hospital Neymar was instantly on his phone searching for highlights and news. David giving his shirt to James and making sure he left the stadium in a better mood despite losing the match was one of the things that popped up most. He knew the older man was a kind person person, it was one of the things he loved about him, but it hurt to see the Columbian wearing the shirt he himself had worn over a dozen times. He had briefly wondered why David didn’t tell a joke instead. 

He'd avoided him until his phone lit up with a Facebook notification; David telling him the whole of Brazil was with him and they loved him alongside a picture of him kissing a football. He waited the next day to talk to him and when asked said his spine hurt too much (which was true but not the reason) then proceeded to showing how much he missed him. 

Now, David wraps his arms around Neymar. At the time he only thought about making the Columbian player happy and didn't think twice about lending him his shirt. He had reconsidered it only for a moment as it was possible that Neymar would get upset but shrugged it off, Neymar would understand if he found out. 

He doesn't regret it; James didn't leave crying at least. He's always had a soft spot for Neymar, even before they started dating but now seeing him so upset almost breaks his heart. He hates seeing Neymar sad, the fact that his actions caused it makes it worse. 

David holds him tightly, while Neymar's face rests on the crook of his neck. "Hey, we should get dressed." 

Neymar slowly releases him, nods, and moves to take the shirt off. David stops him with a hand on his chest. "Keep it on." Neymar tilts his head in confusion and obeys, smiling.

When they are clothed, David kisses Neymar, entwines their fingers and leads him to the door. 

They let go when Neymar opens it. 

A couple runs past them, holding hands and laughing. 

Neymar turns to David. "That'll be us someday." 

"Someday," David promises.


End file.
